Tugger trains are used for transporting materials in the scope of in-plant logistics and intralogistics. A tugger train is typically comprised of one or more towing vehicles, which tow a train of trailers that are coupled together. Each trailer can, depending on the design, receive one or more inner wagons to be transported.
With the design of the trailer for a tugger train, there is a fundamental distinction between portal trailers, with which the inner wagon to be transported can be pushed in from both sides, and frame-based trailers, which can receive an inner wagon to be transported only from one side. There, the inner wagon does not have be a wagon located completely within the trailer. The inner wagon can also extend laterally beyond the trailer, and be thusly transported with the trailer. Any load-bearing unit that is suitable for transporting on a trailer and can be moved preferably on wheels or rollers is considered as an inner wagon.
With the trailers for tugger trains, along with the distinction with regard to receiving the inner wagon, there is also the distinction of whether the inner wagon with the rollers or wheels thereof is clear of the floor during transport. Fundamentally, tugger trains are known with which the towed inner wagons themselves roll and are guided in the trailer. Alternatively, trailers are also known with which the inner wagon is raised and the wheels of the inner wagon are clear of the floor during transport such that the inner wagon is carried.